


Psalm 37:37

by TheAssassinsGhost



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Romance, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, contains mention of attempted suicide, extreme fluff, its been nearly two weeks and I still cant cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinsGhost/pseuds/TheAssassinsGhost
Summary: "Consider the blameless, observe the upright; a future awaits those who seek peace."Events post season 4 finale.





	Psalm 37:37

James made his way through the cane fields at the sound of the bell, signalling the end of the working day for the plantation inmates and the start of two hours consisting of dinner and leisure time. After that the bell would ring again, signalling lights out. If only the poor deceased crew members of the Walrus could see their fearsome captain Flint now, controlled like a herding dog by an accursed bell.

Along with the others he made his way to the dining hall, but after a swift yet careful analysis of who was present at the long tables he immediately turned on his heel and left. Dinner wasn't mandatory and his hard years at sea had taught him to eat more so out of necessity than actual hunger. Food was a distraction which took his time away from more important things.

Within minutes he came to a plain, unremarkable wooden door within the housing quarters and knocked on it gently. Almost immediately he heard the soft voice beckoning him in.

Upon entering he saw a man reclining in a long tin tub of water, said man's curious frown transforming almost instantly into a bright smile. “James, why on earth did you bother knocking?”

James eyed the man in the poor excuse for a bath with a small smile and shrug “I didn't want to just barge in on you in case you were in the middle of something.”

“Ah yes, the many, many important things I have to do here.” 

James chuckled lowly and crossed the room. Thomas had had the misfortune of falling into a muddy sinkhole an hour ago, resulting in his being let off from work early to clean himself. Kneeling beside the old tub, he crossed his arms on its edge and rested his chin on them. Almost lazily Thomas lifted a hand to caress the side of the ex-pirate's face, the same fearsome sea lord enjoying the stroking briefly before taking hold of his beloved's damp hand and holding it against his lips. Thomas’ hands were not like a governor’s hands anymore, time and toil had roughened and calloused them.

Much about Thomas’ appearance had changed since James had first known him in London; his hands, his soft blond hair now shorter and streaked with grey, a fair beard on his lower face, even his body had grown more toned and hard from the years of hard physical work. Time had left small scars from work-related accidents, his skin darker from the Savannah sun, lines formed at the corners of his eyes and forehead when he frowned. James knew he himself hardly looked the same way he did ten years ago, but somehow…. Maybe it was to do with believing Thomas to be dead for so long, but he’d somehow thought Thomas ageless, unable to be ravaged by time. His first sighting of Thomas after a decade admittedly surprised him. Not at all in a bad way, he was still as handsome to James as he was ten years before, but surprise all the same.

Then Thomas would smile and his blue eyes would light up and James would immediately conclude that despite these changes he had never set eyes on a more desirable man in his life. 

Then, James had no right to comment on anyone else’s changes, physical or personality wise. He had spent the past ten years as a completely different person, set on destroying the world which had taken so much from him. He had lost much, but then he had also caused the loss of so much for others, many of them innocent. He was a man on a doomed mission to watch the British empire burn to the ground, whatever the costs. He was a ruthless sea captain with a cold heart. He was not the man Thomas Hamilton had initially fallen in love with, and the thought of that had scared him to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

His first days at the plantation were a blur of emotions and conflicting thoughts. He was beyond elated to know Thomas was alive, to have him in his arms again, but so too was his fear that he was too far gone as captain Flint for Thomas to return his love in full. His greatest fear after the initial jubilation of their reunion was that eventually, when Thomas had heard the whole truth and realised for himself that James was no longer the man he once was, he would want no more to do with him. 

Not that James would allow this to happen without a fight. He had spent the past ten years fighting the world for daring to separate him and his love, now that he had found him again not even God could tear him away from him. That first day, when the plantation guards had attempted albeit gently to take him to his lodgings he had clung to Thomas like a vice, terrified that he would disappear like smoke should he let him out of his sight for even a second. Thomas had desperately clung to him also, and in the end the plantation owner had no option but to allow Thomas to accompany him to his new quarters and help him settle. Thomas had lain down on the cot beside him, both saying little, caressing his face, soothing his trembling’s like a frightened horse, elated smile still plastered to his face. 

James had been exhausted, it must have been days since he last had any sleep and the revelation of Thomas had floored him completely. But he wouldn’t sleep. He couldn’t let himself sleep. Not if he was going to open his eyes to find himself in his cabin on the Walrus and Thomas gone. He could smell the cane fields, could hear the sound of the workers, could feel the warmth of Thomas’ breathing and his soft hair beneath his own hand, but he still couldn’t take that chance, even if it meant forsaking sleep forever. He had declared war on the world, it would only make sense for the world to take revenge by giving him everything and then taking it all away again.  
“Shhh, James. It’s alright, you’re safe, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Please try to relax.”

It was the same soothing, warm voice which time thankfully had not damaged. James had heard it many times in his dreams. Now, hearing it for the first real time in so long shook him.

With a still trembling hand he carefully brushed his fingers through the short blond hair delicately, terrified that he would shatter the illusion.   
“I can’t believe you’re here.” He whispered, throat suddenly dry.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Thomas’ smile widened, lighting up that face that the ex-pirate captain had come to love all those years ago. If this was indeed one of those dreams, it was the most accurate one yet. This would be the first of James’ dreams that would feature Thomas being naturally aged by a decade, granted, but it was the first which had the exact shade of his eyes right, the softness of his voice accurate, and the glowing smile which illuminated his whole face spot on.

“So long…. For so long I thought… I thought you were dead, Thomas!” 

Thomas’ smile slipped at those choked out words and his expression turned grim. “Ah. Yes. I can see why you would have thought that. I feel we have much to talk about, James.”

Indeed, they did, James suddenly realised. So much to talk about. Too much.

“But not now.” Thomas said, pulling James slightly closer to him. “You need to rest first. You look like you haven’t slept for a month!”

James protested but Thomas was firm “James, please. You need sleep. I won’t leave you for a moment.”

James wanted to disobey, but there was Thomas’ body heat warming him, his voice so soothing, his scent unavoidably tainted with the smell of dirt and cane but still so undeniably Thomas and it was forcing his senses into a false sense of security and shutting them down.

Unable to fight the lethargy any longer James had to settle for clinging to his lost love and muttering almost childishly “Promise?”

“I promise, my love.” He felt the brush of lips against his forehead and the tightening of arms around him, and then he knew no more.

 

Many hours later James could feel himself coming out of sleep and cursed himself for surrendering so easily. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, afraid of what he might find, or rather what he would not find.

But then someone was holding him, and he could feel warm breath on his face. He could hear his first name being called softly like it was something sacred. He was certain none of his crew members liked him that much.

Cautiously, he cracked one eye open, and seeing a pair of familiar blue eyes he allowed himself to open both. “Did you sleep well? You’ve been out for over ten hours.”

“Like the dead.” James muttered sleepily before his eyes opened wide with fresh worry. “Thomas…. I’m not dead, am I? We are not dead?”

Thomas shook his head. “No, James, thankfully we’re not.”

James sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, hugging his knees to his chest like a child. “I’m sorry for all this ridiculousness, Thomas. You must think I’ve lost my senses completely. Maybe I have.”

“Of course not.” Thomas too pushed himself up from the bed so that he could look into James’ face. “How do you think it felt for me, dreaming of you for ten years and suddenly you appear out of nowhere across a field? I thought I was going mad, too.”

Despite everything James couldn’t help but chuckle. “Maybe we’ve both gone mad. As long as you don’t disappear again, I’d actually be quite alright with that.”

“As would I.” Thomas grinned before reaching up to cup James’ face in a hand. “But I don’t think we are. If I could avoid insanity in that place, I believe I’m fully immune to it.”

Seeing James’ smile fall at the mention of Bethlam, Thomas tried to lighten the mood once more. “Also, I don’t think even at the peak of insanity I would have envisioned you with your hair gone.”

James let out an amused huff, and reluctantly turned his face away from the hand holding it. “I fear I have changed greatly. More so than you know.”

“We both have.”

“I’m sure not as much as I.” he sighed before leaning back against the wall. He eyed Thomas, hoping the affection he saw in those blue eyes would remain once all was said and done. “Before anything else happens here, you have the right to know about everything that has led me to be here right now. I’m afraid it’s a long story.”

“Time, James, is one thing I have tons of here.”   
“Are you not hungry? Do you not need to sleep or have work to attend to?” James suddenly remembered that his selfish demand for Thomas to remain with him meant the man hadn’t left the room since he fell asleep.

“My meals were brought to me while you slept, and I also slept a few hours while you did. My master has allowed me the day off to help you get settled, so we won’t be disturbed.”

“Very well. Tell me, Thomas, have you ever heard of a man called Captain Flint?”

James didn’t know how long he had talked for. He told Thomas everything from his and Miranda’s escape to Nassau, to his years as a pirate captain, to the Urca gold, to his war with the empire. He left nothing out and glossed over nothing, and made no excuses for anything he had done. Thomas, to his credit, did not interrupt once. The only reactions which escaped him was a slight widening of the eyes when James told him of his father’s murder, and then a sharp intake of breath when James informed him of Miranda’s death.  
James had deliberately paused then, to let Thomas take it in. He made no attempt at an apology or comfort, just let Thomas recline further against the bed and recover from the initial shock of the news. A sole tear ran down into his beard as he gazed off into space mournfully. As much as James wanted to take him into his arms he felt, at that moment, that he had no right to.

It was a long few minutes before Thomas spoke again, his voice harsh with dignified grief. “She died bravely then?”

“Like a warrior, defending you and all that you stood for. She loved you until the day she died, Thomas.”

“And I her.” Thomas brushed away stray tears. “Damn Peter Ashe to hell.”

“I made sure of that, don’t worry.”

He continued his story gently, or as gently as he could manage to explain about burning entire towns to the ground and laying siege to the British empire. He noticed Thomas stiffen when he heard that his plan for Nassau had been put in place and warped beyond recognition by Woodes Rogers, and allowed himself to place a comforting hand on his knee. “Rogers was a man warped with power and apparently numerous debts. The death of Eleanor Guthrie also caused the death of his last piece of humanity. His destructive governance of Nassau was his failure, not yours.”

He spoke more, about how Rogers was eventually defeated, how he then intended on taking the cache and using it to further his war on the world. And how he cast it aside.

Thomas, already having difficulty getting his head around so much information as well as containing his grief, asked confusedly. “But why? After beating odds such as that with Nassau yours for the taking, why throw away such a war? After all you sacrificed for it?”

James sighed and turned to meet his eyes. “You. You were why.”

He turned to face Thomas properly. “Initially Silver told me I had a choice, I give up my war or I die. When that offer, well, failed, he gave me another option. He said that a while back he had gained information regarding a certain inmate on a Georgian plantation.

Naturally, I didn’t believe it at first. In fact, I don’t remember ever being so furious in my life, two of Silver’s men had to come and restrain me once they heard me roaring threats at him. I…. I felt so betrayed, I couldn’t believe that he would stoop so low as to lie about something like that just to make me give up my war. Silver, the one person who I trusted with our story. But…. the idea that he would lie about something he knew was so important to me, when he could have just easily shot me, was also quite unbelievable. So, I went with them, and allowed myself to hope while also resigning myself to the more likely possibility that you were not here. And yet here you were.”

By this stage, Thomas had sat up straight with his legs over the side of the bed, hands clasped and head bent. It was so much to take in.

“So, you…. you traded a war with British empire, one which you miraculously were winning, along with your freedom, for the mere chance that I might be in this place?”

“Yes.” 

Thomas stared at him incredulously. “How on earth did the Navy ever let you into its ranks?”

James blinked at this unexpected bit of humour before barking a low laugh at it. “I don’t know how, but thankfully they did. We wouldn’t have met otherwise. With all that said, do you have any questions you’d like to ask me?”

“Possibly hundreds, but I’m having trouble collecting them at the minute.” Thomas shook his head disbelievingly, though the fond smile on his lips gave James some encouragement. 

“As you have seen…. I’ve changed greatly, Thomas. I don’t know where James McGraw ends and Flint begins anymore. After everything you’ve been through, I feel it’s only right to let you know that the man you loved all those years ago could be gone altogether. For that reason, I won’t force you to…. well, be anything further than a work mate, should that be your wish.”

Thomas’ head snapped upwards “What the fuck are you talking about?”

James was taken aback. “Since when do you use colourful language?”

“Time and life has changed both of us!” Thomas snapped. “James, do you have any idea what being inside a mental asylum does to a man? It kills him, slowly, from the inside out. The only bright light I had in that place was the thought of you and Miranda and that you were safe, but even that thought couldn’t prevent me from feeling the aura of that place suffocate me to the point where…. I tried to hang myself in my cell.”

James could only stare, slack jawed at this. He had spent so many years believing that rumour, and naturally just dismissed it as soon as he saw Thomas again.

“I was found in time and I recovered, much to my own disgust. I vowed that if I had to smash my head in against the fucking wall the next time I was leaving that place dead or otherwise.” Thomas’ gaze concentrated on his clasped hands in his lap. “My dearest father, however, couldn’t bear the thought of the shame his disgraced ex-politician son’s suicide in an asylum would bring to his name, so he decided to show me some mercy by transferring me here.”

His gaze turned to the plain, plaster walls. “Indeed, here was a mercy compared to Bethlam. I’d forgotten what the sky looked like, what grass felt like. It even took me a while to get my speech pattern back. Here I was put to work for no wage, but I was still fed properly, I wasn’t subject to routine body checks, I had regular leisure time. My master isn’t cruel. It wasn’t freedom, but it wasn’t a prison either. I even have my own sleeping quarters, courtesy of my father. I suppose he didn’t want me tainting the other men with my illness.”

He sighed. “So, do not feel special in your belief that you’re the only one of us who has changed, James. Life’s cruelty has changed us both, but not beyond recognition.”

Still shaken by Thomas’ words, James reached out to clasp Thomas’ shoulders “I’m so sorry I didn’t save you from that place.” He whispered. “If I had only-”

“James.” Thomas cut across, taking his face in both hands and locking their gazes. “There was nothing you could have done. The only outcome of that would have been you locked up too, and I would not have seen that happen for the world. You took my wife to safety and you later rid me of the man who was responsible for all my misery. You did nothing wrong.”

“If I had even known about this place…” Tears were beginning to prickle in James’ eyes. “If I had even tried looking for you just once, things might have never gotten this far. Miranda would still be alive and Flint would have been returned to the sea long ago….”

“Captain Flint could not have been returned because he is a part of who you are, James.” Thomas voice cracked in the middle, sounding almost angry. “I don’t care. Christ almighty, James, I don’t care! You may have done some terrible things but the world has been terrible to you, and you have suffered for your sins. James McGraw and James Flint are not two separate people, they are both parts of you and I love them both. I have spent countless nights these past ten years praying to a god I’d lost all faith in for us to one day be reunited, there has not been one fucking day that has gone by where you have not occupied my thoughts, so don’t insult me by even considering that there is any possibility that I would not have you back in my arms again, changes be damned. As long as that’s what you want also!”

James began to tremble once again. “As long as it’s what I want also?” He moved his head in closer so that there was barely a hair’s breadth between their faces as he snarled half in aggression, half in passion. “With only the memory of you I have torn this fucking world apart, watched it fucking burn to the ground, pissed on its ashes, then gave it all away, and I would do it all again. For You. So, what the fuck do you think I want, Lord Hamilton?”

By now the tears had escaped the ex-governor’s eyes and ran into the hands holding his face. “My James.” He whispered.

“My Thomas.” With that, James all but smashed his face into his beloved’s, claiming his welcoming mouth with his own almost aggressively, tears spilling down his face. Some were mournful of the past that had cruelly separated them, and of the people they’d lost, while others were of ecstatic joy for the present and foreseeable future. Thomas was here, Thomas was with him, Thomas had never stopped loving him. He could feel him, touch him, taste him. He was never going to let him go again. He didn’t know if the plantation, as it had done upon their reunion, would simply turn a blind eye to their relationship, and he didn’t care. Let them try and separate them again; he’d burn the place to the fucking ground and slaughter any man daring to stand between them.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had settled into plantation life more easily than even he could have ever imagined. It was a simple, routine lifestyle controlled by the bell. The day started early, and all workers worked either on the cane fields or in the kitchens once breakfast was consumed in the mess hall. The bell would ring again later for a brief lunch, and then again at eight for dinner or leisure time, and bed by ten in the evening. The work was simple but heavy duty, especially under the beating sun. Still, James was well-toned and used to heat from his years at sea, so this posed no problem. His sleeping quarters were plain yet his own, a bonus gift from Silver. However, they were rarely used as by his fifth night on the plantation he had mapped out the guard’s patrol routine and its gaps, and used these to slip into Thomas’ room each night thereafter.

He was not, as a rule, a sentimentalist, but he had committed to memory that first morning he had woken early, long before the morning bell, in Thomas’ room. There was a small window for letting in light only set seven feet high in the wall. Through this the light of dawn slowly creeped through, allowing James a perfect view of Thomas wrapped around him in sleep, blond head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, steady breathing warming his throat. James tightened his hold, noticed that his beloved’s back felt rather cold, and took a second to pull the blanket up further around their bare skin before replacing his arm around Thomas. Thomas mumbled at the sudden movement sleepily before resuming his slumber. 

Pressing a gentle kiss first to his lover’s scalp and then to his forehead, James realised that he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such peace. Watching Thomas sleep so peacefully, safe and alive in his arms, made him feel a contentment he’d never felt before in his life. It was like coming into harbour after a rough trip at sea. Estimating that he had maybe another hour if he was lucky before the bell rang, James settled himself once more, eyes closing and face half buried in Thomas’ hair, breathing him in. After over ten years of weary travel, finally, this seafarer was home.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the present day, almost a year after his arrival to the plantation, James was still kneeling by his lover’s tub, holding damp fingers.

“What is it?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re thinking about something.” Thomas smiled “You always pull that face when something is on your mind.”

James scoffed. “You know me too well.”

“I do.”

James absently played with the fingers of the hand he had clasped in his own while his free hand now trailed fingers slowly up and down the bare arm of his beloved. The glistening water complimented Thomas’ toned form nicely. Looking downwards James couldn’t hold in a snicker at the sight of ripe dark marks along Thomas’ right hipbone. Following his gaze, Thomas rolled his eyes. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“You told me your neck and collarbone were off limits because they were noticeable, and I respected that. You said nothing about there.”

“Sometimes I do worry that you experienced cannibalism in your pirate days.” Thomas tutted. “But we’re getting off the subject. What are you thinking about?”

James never could distract Thomas once his mind was set on something. “Nothing in particular. I was just daydreaming.”

“About?”

“About the day you and I finally leave here.”

It was true, the plantation was not a horrible place to be. Compared to other institutions and plantations it was quite pleasant. But it was still a prison, and their lives were not their own. James would consent to sleep in a molded, overcrowded cell in a mental asylum if only it meant he and Thomas could remain together, but he still dreamed that one day the pair of them would escape this place and find a place and a life to call their own. The only thing so far preventing him from attempting such an escape was the underlying fear that should they be caught, Thomas would be taken from him again. 

Thomas closed his eyes and rested his head against the rough side of the tub, James’ free hand now carding gently through the damp, blond strands. “Oh yes? Tell me about it.”

This was an old storyline, though James added to it each time. Thomas, too, was restricted by the fear of what should happen if they were caught while trying to escape. While a life where they didn’t have to sneak out of each other’s rooms as the morning bell rang, or steal kisses in blind spots during the guard’s patrol, or just do as they damn well pleased whenever they damn well pleased sounded ideal, their current situation was still miles better than being separated again. One day they would throw caution to the wind and make a break for it, but for now they were content to dream.

“Well.” James began, hand still massaging Thomas’ hair and chin rested on his arm. “We take off in the dead of night, right after we leave the plantation owner a letter thanking him for his care but not so gently explaining to him what will happen if he even attempts to come after us…” Thomas, ever the polite gentleman, had inputted that part.

“Mm-hmm.”

“We keep running until we’re miles away, somewhere where no one would think of looking for us. We find an abandoned house or something on the very outskirts of civilisation. Somewhere large and natural, with no walls. Somewhere we can see the horizon for miles and the stars at night.”

“By the sea?”

“Well, maybe near the sea.” James had personally had enough of the sea to last a lifetime, though he understood how long it had been since Thomas had even seen it.

“And the house?”

“The house we can fix up or even build from scratch altogether, once I send word to Nassau for Jack to forward me some money.” Good old Calico Jack, ever fearful that Captain Flint would come out of ‘retirement’, should have no problem with that request. “We’ll have a garden to grow our own food, a kitchen, a study for you and a big-ish bedroom.”

“With a big bed?” Thomas smirked, eyes still closed.

“A massive one. One which we can spend all day in whenever we like, without infuriating bells or living in fear of being caught.” One of James’ fingers trailed teasingly along the curve of his lover’s ear. “One in which we don’t have to worry about being quiet and where I can mark you anywhere I want.”

Thomas shuddered, and subtly attempted to cross his legs much to his partner’s amusement. “Tell me more.”

James smartly changed track. “Your study will be full of shelves with your books and maps. As many as you like. With a nice comfy chair to read them in.”

“Very tactful yet effective change of topic, my love.” Thomas remarked drily, yet the description still made him smile.

James grinned and leaned in a bit closer to whisper into his ear. “I’d fuck you on that chair too. And anywhere else in the house we can manage.”

Thomas promptly blushed like a scandalised virgin, making his partner laugh. Even at the height of his political propriety, Thomas Hamilton had never been that. Others on this plantation who knew the nature of their relationship (not that any of them really cared. They had their own problems without concerning themselves with anyone else) seemed to have this idea that James, the infamous ruthless ex-pirate king, was the dominant one in his relationship with the kind-hearted, choir boy-like former politician. If they could have seen Thomas when James first knew him, or even now (not that James sodding well wanted an audience while they were doing that), well, they’d see just what a proper primal animal James had been corrupted by.

“Have I ever mentioned how adorable you look with flushed cheeks?”

“Fuck off.” Thomas replied calmly. “Continue on.”

“Alright, so we have our bedroom, your study, a kitchen and a garden. We live far away from civilisation that no one will bother us, but close enough for us to travel in for necessary supplies and books for you. We can live a short distance from the sea so you can go and swim or explore or whatever whenever you like. Hopefully we’ll have some green area around us too to walk in whenever we fancy. Maybe adopt a dog or two in time, you always did like them.”

“It sounds wonderful.” Thomas opened his eyes lazily, gazing fondly at his companion. “But James, I can’t help but notice you’re focusing a lot on what I want. It has to include what makes you happy too.”

“You make me happy.” James rested his head, which had since regrown its auburn hair, gently against his lover’s. “I will be content as long as you are. I’d be quite satisfied with just the ability to walk around and wake up and come and go as I please again. As well as doing what I will with you whenever I like.” Good lord, even now, the thought of being able to push Thomas up against a wall in a home of their own even just to kiss him senseless was overwhelmingly attractive.

Indeed, he would be satisfied with that alone. It helped, perhaps, that he had only spent a year within the confines of the plantation, while it had been over a decade since Thomas had last done as he pleased or seen the world without walls. As much as he wished to escape he didn’t begrudge his year here; in that year he and Thomas had re-learned each other, had mourned Miranda, and had fallen further in their love if that was even possible. They accepted the lost past which couldn’t be changed, and the changes within each other which they both came to accept and love, and now looked forward to their future. Wherever that might lie.

Thomas chuckled playfully as he stroked the beard covering his lover’s chin affectionately. “Are you aware of just how much that makes you sound like a perverted serial killer, Mr McGraw?”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, my lord.”

“Indeed, I would not.” He leaned in for a soft kiss. “I love you, my lieutenant.”

“I love you too. I promise we’ll have all those things one day.” James nuzzled his nose affectionately.

“After everything we’ve gone through, I have no doubt in our ability to do anything, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3, I couldn't resist any longer. Characters not my own, all and any reviews welcome, please let me know what you think.


End file.
